


Uiharu and Saten's Wild Ride

by MayorHaggar



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Multi, Prostitution, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: A businessman they run into on a train makes Saten and Uiharu an offer they can't refuse.
Relationships: Uiharu Kazari/Saten Ruiko/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Uiharu and Saten's Wild Ride

Kenta Ito scrolled through his phone listlessly, looking fruitlessly for a distraction. His job paid very well, but the hours he worked meant that he frequently found himself riding otherwise empty train cars to and from the office. What he wouldn’t give for some entertainment!

He was surprised when a pair of boisterous females boarded the train at the next stop, chatting to each other, and he definitely took notice when he got a look at them. They were wearing school uniforms, though he didn’t know the schools well enough to distinguish between them. Judging by the taller of the two girls he would wager that they were in high school or perhaps university. The other girl physically appeared to be younger, but since they were wearing the same uniform he assumed they were around the same age.

Both girls were gorgeous. The more well-developed one had long black hair and wore a single white flower in the side of her hair, while the smaller girl had shorter black hair crowned with a headband of flowers. He appreciated both girls, beautiful in their own way, but didn’t stare too obviously.

They paid him no mind, chatting about the silly things young women chatted about, none of which Kenta had any interest in. He had plenty of interest in the girls themselves though. Most of the women who worked in his office were closer to his age and did not attract him.

The taller girl, Saten, seemed to delight in teasing her companion Uiharu, and Kenta could see why. Uiharu’s reactions were adorable. But Saten got so carried away in her teasing that she did something Kenta was not expecting.

“U-i-ha- _RU_!” Saten chanted, and at the end she flipped her friend’s skirt up, exposing her cute pink panties. Uiharu was pretty embarrassed at first as she tried to yank her skirt back down to cover herself, but her eyes widened and she dropped to her knees when she saw Kenta standing there. She whimpered and hung her head in shame.

“I-I’m so sorry, sir!” Saten said, bowing in his direction. “I forgot you were there; I didn’t mean to make you see that!” If he was reading the situation right, it seemed like Saten did this to Uiharu at least semi-often. She was only apologetic because she’d forgotten he was there to see it all. How amusing. But he was very glad that she’d forgotten about him.

“There’s no need to apologize,” he said. “That’s the most interesting thing that’s happened to me on one of these boring empty train cars for years.” Saten chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, but Uiharu did not look any less miserable. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Uiharu-san,” he said. “Your panties are cute. Almost as cute as the rest of you.”

Uiharu stared up at him with wide eyes, let out an eep and buried her face in her hands. Saten looked surprised at his forwardness, but Kenta was feeling emboldened and invigorated. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so excited at something so relatively minor, and he decided he wanted to see more.

“There really isn’t anything to be embarrassed about,” he said. “You’re so lovely. Both of you are. You don’t know how much you’ve made my day already. But why don’t you do it too this time around, Saten-san?” Saten blushed and shook her head.

“N-no, that was just an accident!” he said, waving her hands no. “Sorry, mister, but I’m not going to do something like—“

“I’ll pay you,” he said, cutting her off. “And you too, Uiharu-san.”

“Pay us?” Uiharu said, looking up at him in shock. “No, we couldn’t do something like that! It’s too embarrassing!”

“I’ll give you ¥5000 each if you flash me your panties,” he offered. They both shook their heads, and he realized he was going to have to up his offer if he wanted to have any chance of success. Fortunately for him he was very well compensated at his job, and he was also good about saving his money for a rainy day. That rainy day had arrived, and he would pay whatever he needed to pay to make this happen.

“Sorry; that was too low an offer, wasn’t it? Young women as beautiful as you deserve far more than that. Let’s make it ¥10,000 each.”

“¥10,000 each?” Saten mumbled. “Just for flashing our panties at you?” Uiharu shook her head, but he could see that she was as stunned by the offer as her friend was. “Are you serious?”

“I am very serious,” he said, nodding at them both. “I can afford it, I promise.” He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and showed them the amount of yen he had with him. He had just cashed a very large bonus check, as luck would have it, so he had far more yen on him than he normally would. Only now did he realize how big a blessing that was, and how well he had timed this. Maybe the gods were smiling on him at last.

Uiharu and Saten looked at each other, having both seen how much yen he had on him, and he grinned at the look they shared. They might be reluctant to think about doing something so crazy and scandalous, but school wasn’t cheap, especially in Academy City. He was throwing quite a bit at them. And he was about to up the stakes even higher.

“If you’ll both take all of your clothes off for the rest of the train ride, I will raise it to ¥30,000 apiece,” he offered.

Saten’s mouth hung open, and Uiharu blushed as red as a tomato at the audacity of his offer. He watched them huddle together and whisper to each other, and he wondered if he had overplayed his hand. Perhaps he should have stopped at trying to get a panty flash out of both of them. But he felt it was worth the risk. Maybe he’d pushed for too much, but the potential payoff was high enough for him to chance it. The two girls stood to face him, standing side by side, and he waited silently for their answer.

“Promise you’ll pay us what you promised?” Saten asked. He smiled, rejoicing in his victory, and reached into his wallet. He laid the appropriate amount of money down on the seat he’d been sitting in, stacking it in two neat piles.

“You can take it with you when you go,” he said.

Saten gave a firm nod, reached for her skirt and then looked over at Uiharu. Uiharu bit her lower lip, obviously anxious, but she inclined her head ever so slightly and her hands went to her own skirt.

As Kenta watched the two girls undress, he quickly came to the conclusion that this had been ¥60,000 very well spent. Saten went first, and while she was obviously embarrassed about what she was doing, she wasn’t as timid as her friend. She had nothing to be timid about either. Saten’s bust wasn’t as massive as some of the other women in Academy City (Kenta would not soon forget the time he’d passed the 5th-ranked Level 5 esper and her entourage on the streets), but she had a nice set of breasts that looked to be more than a handful. She wore a matching white and blue striped set of underwear, but not for long. She looked up at him, and while she was blushing she also had a little smile on her face.

Uiharu was much slower to undress. Her body was petite but absolutely adorable. She unsnapped the pink bra that matched her panties and revealed breasts that were small but perky. He could tell from the way she tried to cover herself that she was insecure about her bust size but she really had no reason to be. Her breasts looked perfect for her small frame.

He lost nothing visually when he looked down and watched her slide her panties down her legs. Uiharu’s body was slender but cute, and the hairless slit between her legs was just the same. She was blushing and tried to cover herself with her hands, but he made eye contact with her and raised his eyebrows.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Uiharu-san,” he said. “Now take your hands away so I can see what I paid for.” She nodded and pulled her hands away. She was still blushing, but she wasn’t trying to hide her cute body from him anymore.

“Yes, you girls are perfect, both of you,” he said. He unzipped his work pants, pushed them down his legs and pulled his cock out of his underwear. Both girls looked shocked when he brought his cock out, but they didn’t look away from it. Saten stared more openly, while Uiharu covered her face with her hands and peeked through her fingers.

He was happy to have an audience while he stroked his cock. He had already gotten hard just from the anticipation and the pleasure of seeing these two beautiful schoolgirls naked, and now that their bodies were on display for him he stroked it quickly. Looking back and forth between both lovely naked girls was a greater masturbation aid than any porn he’d watched after work in the several months since he broke up with his girlfriend. It would have been more than enough to give him the biggest orgasm he’d had in months, but he wanted more. Having two girls so lovely right in front of him made him want to do far more than look. He wanted to touch, or more importantly at the moment he wanted _them_ to touch _him_. And since he’d already gotten them to come this far, he felt like he would be able to get them to go along with it. The only question was how much it would cost him.

“I’ll give you both an extra ¥40,000 to get down on your knees and touch me until I cum,” he said. Both girls blushed, but they were quicker in agreeing this time. Once he’d added the money to both piles they walked up to him, got down on their knees and went for his cock. Saten acted first, licking her hand to get it wet and then wrapping that soft hand around him and beginning to stroke. She gave him a few pumps before she paused and looked over at Uiharu, who had yet to act.

“If you make me do this alone I’m taking your ¥40,000 too,” Saten said, which made Kenta laugh. Uiharu slowly reached out and wrapped her own hand around him, gripping him near the base of his cock. Her hand was smaller than Saten’s but it felt a bit firmer, as if she did physical work more often. That was interesting and unexpected.

The two girls worked together pretty well, and Kenta almost asked them if they’d ever done this to the same guy before. He decided not to do that though. This would probably work better if he didn’t ask for any more personal information than he needed. He should just let them work, have a good time with them and leave it at that.

They eventually wound up switching positions, with Uiharu holding the upper portion of his cock and focusing on teasing his sensitive tip while Saten went lower, stroking the base and occasionally giving his balls a playful little squeeze as well. With both girls working together and working together very well, Kenta wasn’t going to last long. This was the first time in months he’d had anything but his own hand to get off with, and being jerked by two girls as sexy as Saten and Uiharu was worth both the wait and the expense.

“Get ready, girls,” he said. That was all the warning they got before his cock exploded, firing semen onto both of their faces. Saten took it all with as much calm as could reasonably be expected in their circumstances, but Uiharu gasped in surprise. The next spurt of semen landed on her tongue, and she snapped her lips closed again before he could fire any more cum into her mouth.

Both of their pretty faces were coated with his cum by the time he was done. Saten had to keep her eyes shut because some had landed right on her brow and was dripping down, and some of his cum had gotten enough of an arc to hit Uiharu’s flower headband.

It was one of the greatest sights he’d ever seen in his life, made all the better by the fact that it was right in front of him rather than on the TV or on a computer screen. Saten and Uiharu were really here on their knees in front of him, and their faces really were covered with his cum. This was better than any porno he’d ever seen. But he still wanted more. Who knew if he would ever have an opportunity like this again, and he wanted to utilize it to its fullest potential while he had Saten and Uiharu here with him. It would require more money, of course, but he was prepared to pay as much as it cost.

“How much will it take for the two of you to let me fuck you?” he asked. When they looked too surprised to speak at first, he decided to open negotiations. “An extra ¥100,000 for both of you?” They said nothing, so he increased his offer. “¥200,000?” Saten opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. “I guess I can go as high as ¥225,000, but that’s really the limit to what I can give you right now. What do you say?”

“We’ll take it!” Surprisingly it was Uiharu rather than Saten who blurted out an answer. Uiharu looked as surprised about it as Saten, who stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

“I never knew you had it in you, Uiharu!” Saten said, smiling. Then she turned to Kenta. “But yeah, we’ll take it.”

“That’s just what I wanted to hear,” he said.

He had the girls lay down on the seat, Saten on her back and Uiharu on top of her. He settled in behind them, playing with his cock as he did so. It didn’t take much to get him hard again; not with two tantalizing beauties on offer for him. He ran his hand across Uiharu’s cute ass while he contemplated which girl to fuck first. There was no wrong answer here, and he would be sure to enjoy them both.

In the end he decided to reward Uiharu for speaking up first. He kept one hand on her ass and used the other to guide his cock into her pussy. While he feared what her reaction might be, he was pleasantly surprised when she moaned right away. Taking this as a good sign, he fucked her hard, driving his hips forward and forcing his cock in all the way.

However much experience Uiharu might have had, she definitely liked it when he fucked her hard. She moaned so cutely as he fucked her, and the harder he went the louder she moaned. When he got up to the point where his hips were smacking against her ass cheeks and making them jiggle, she actually took advantage of her proximity to Saten by kissing her lips. Saten’s surprised grunt was muffled by Uiharu’s lips, but eventually it turned into more of a moan as she returned the kiss.

Yet again the two girls were surprising him. From the moment they’d walked into car and Saten had begun teasing Uiharu, he’d been so sure that Saten was the one who always pushed the envelope here. She’d been the one to flip her friend’s skirt up, and up until recently she’d been the one to act first. But now it was Uiharu who was pushing things forward, Uiharu who had been the first to accept his offer to go all the way and Uiharu who was kissing her more outgoing friend. The kiss turned into more of a make-out session between friends, and Kenta felt nearly as pleased to watch and listen to that as he did to fuck Uiharu’s tight pussy.

He kept at it for several minutes before deciding he couldn’t wait any longer to sample the other beauty on offer. He pulled his cock out of Uiharu and slid it into Saten, who continued to make out with her friend. Saten was no less tight than Uiharu, which was a true delight for him. He couldn’t hear her as easily as he’d been able to hear Uiharu at the beginning since the kissing was not letting up, but seeing Saten reach up, grab Uiharu by the back of the head and hold her down to deepen the kiss said enough for him. The girls were getting paid for this, and paid handsomely at that, but they were also both enjoying being fucked by him.

Kenta could not have imagined his boring commute turning into this. He had two gorgeous schoolgirls stacked up for the taking, and he moved back and forth between them. There was no way he could possibly choose between them as far as who he enjoyed fucking more, but he did not have to choose. He’d paid for them both, and he fucked them both. He would fuck Saten for a couple of minutes while spanking or squeezing Uiharu’s ass, and then he would go back up top and put his cock in Uiharu while fingering Saten or playing with her clit.

As much as he would have loved to keep fucking them both all day long, he did have places to be, and he was sure they did as well. Plus he did not want to neglect either of them by taking it slow. They both deserved nothing but the best, and he made sure to fuck them both as hard as he could whenever it was their turn.

He did not make a conscious choice on who to finish with. It was mere happenstance that his cock was inside of Saten when he began to cum. He did not even think to pull out, and Saten was in no position to complain with Uiharu’s lips still pressed tightly to hers. Kenta groaned and stayed right where he was, shooting all of his seed inside of Saten, not even thinking about stopping until he'd spent every last drop inside of her. He'd paid a handsome sum for this privilege and he was going to enjoy his purchase to the fullest.

Kenta felt Saten's legs tremble and her pussy contract around his cock while he was cumming, and he grinned when he realized what it meant. Saten had enjoyed being fucked and potentially inseminated by him so much that she was climaxing on his cock. This day really could not have possibly turned out any better.

Or maybe it could, because inside of a minute later he noticed Uiharu squirt onto Saten's body as she went through an orgasm of her own. Saten had been fingering Uiharu towards the end as Kenta finished up with her, and that plus the heated kiss the two girls shared had been enough to bring Uiharu the rest of the way off after the work Kenta had done in fucking her.

Kenta was slow to pull his cock out of Saten's tight creampied pussy. Pulling out would be an acknowledgement that this was all over, and that wasn't something he wanted to admit. But it was the unfortunate truth that this was destined to be the last thing he got to do with these two, and there were several reasons for that. One was simply a question of time management. As much as he would have liked to spend all day fucking these two to his heart's content, he was an adult with real responsibilities. He was not some pencil pusher whose absence would not be noticed in his office. He had a job to do and a salary to earn, and earning said salary was more important than ever right now after all of the money he'd just spent. That was the second reason he had to stop now, actually. While the amount he'd just spent would not break him by any means, he barely had any spending money left on him, and there were still groceries to buy and a present to pick up for his boss's birthday.

The third reason was perhaps the most practical and undeniable of all of them: he was spent. It had been awhile since he'd cum more than once in a single day, and these two girls had milked not one but two massive orgasms out of him. He would need time to recover before his cock could even think about getting hard again, and time was the one thing they were very short on.

He regretfully pulled his limp, spent cock out of Saten's pussy, though his mood did improve slightly when he saw some of his cum sticking to her inner thighs. The two girls remained where they were as he cleaned himself up and tucked his cock back into his pants. They were still kissing each other, though it lacked the heat of earlier. This was a more languid kiss as Saten and Uiharu came down from their own peaks, but that didn't make it any less enjoyable for Kenta to watch. He would gladly watch them kiss forever if he had the time, but he didn't.

Wanting to do something to preserve the memory, he pulled his cell phone out again and started taking pictures of the two naked, well-fucked girls. This got Uiharu to finally break the kiss and lift her head up to look at him again.

"Please don't take pictures," she said, exhausted but serious. "If anyone else found out what we did, I'd--"

"No one else will see these, I promise," he said, placing his hand over his heart. "They are for my personal use only."

Uiharu got off of Saten and they looked at him together, trying to determine if he was serious and they could trust him to be true to his word. He was, and they could. Others in his position might have rushed to post these pictures online and brag about their accomplishment, but Kenta was not that sort of person. He would much rather keep these pictures private and enjoy the memories himself. These pictures and this moment were for him and him alone, and he wasn't going to share them.

"Okay," Saten said, nodding at him. They must have seen something in his face to make her believe him, because she relaxed and Uiharu audibly sighed in relief. "We'll trust you, mister. Thanks."

"No, thank _you_ ," he said. "I can't think of a better way to spend a train ride, and I owe it all to you two. You have my thanks."

"And we have your yen too!" Saten said, smirking and pointing over to the twin stacks of money on the seat opposite theirs. Something about seeing her reference and point to the money she'd earned while the cum that hadn't stayed inside of her stuck to her inner thighs, not to mention the dried semen plastered to her face as well as Uiharu's, made him laugh. 

"Yes you do," he said, nodding. "And you both earned it." To prove his point he snapped a picture and then showed his phone to them, letting them see the sticky state they'd both been reduced to. Uiharu blushed but giggled behind her hand, and then she gasped as Saten leaned in and licked her sticky cheek.

Kenta had to hurry off of the train as it reached his stop, but he made sure to take one final picture of the girls just before the doors closed. Uiharu was snuggled into her friend's side, and Saten held up both stacks of yen for the camera with a broad grin on her face. It had not been a picture bought cheaply by any means, but it had been well worth the price.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
